


Last Moments

by hexedHellSeer



Category: Original Work
Genre: And Inaccuracies About Electricity, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Is a Weird MF, Author regrets nothing, Begging, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Death, Drug Use, E-stim, Electricity, Electrocution, Everything Is Probably Inaccurate And I Love It, Fear of Death, I Really Don't Apologise For This Horrible Drabble, Idk I didn't listen in Year 7 Physics, Kind Of Tragic (Squint and tilt your head to the side), M/M, Mad Scientists, Master/Slave Dynamic, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pretty Sure I'm Incapable Of Feeling Shame After Writing This, Probably Biological Inaccuracies, Scientist/Test Subject, Self Indulgence Writing/Drabbles, Technically E-Stim if you squint?, The Target Audience Is Literally Just The Author, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, author wrote this instead of sleeping, death kink, electro stimulation, first draft, short and not-so-sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedHellSeer/pseuds/hexedHellSeer
Summary: At the ripe, old age of thirteen, the doctor's third personal lab-rat is euthanised. As much as he'd like to say that emotions had little bearing on his work, the doctor would have liked for his subject to have stuck around a little longer.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> \- The doctor is a scientist. He is renowned in biology, but few people know that he has a preference for human subjects rather than animals.  
> \- Q is thirteen. While he has a name, the doctor refuses to use it lest he gets attached. He seems to get a little attached to him, regardless of this rule.
> 
> \- Author didn't write an actual reason as to why Q is being euthanised in the first place, but likes to think that it's because thirteen is just a little too old for the doctor to feel comfortable with testing on.

The doctor set his weeping subject down upon the chair, raising his arms up onto the rests so he could neatly strap them down and keep them in place. Once his wrists were fastened against the armrests, the doctor crouched so that he could adjust the footrests and strap the boy’s ankles down. The straps to restrain his forearms and lower legs followed shortly after his wrists and ankles were fastened to the chair. His torso and neck came next, followed by one strap against his forehead, all kept upright against the back of the seat as to hold him steady. From past experience, the doctor had noted that this resulted in his subjects struggling less.

“Please don’t cry too much, Q, darling… I promise, this won’t hurt at all. You’ve proven that you’ve got quite a tolerance to pain anyway, so this probably won’t even faze you.” The doctor smiled at his subject, brushing the back of his hand over the boy’s cheek while locking eyes with him. However, it seemed to provide little comfort for the boy, who still found himself crying and struggling against his restraints - not that he had been meaning to.

“No, please, please don’t… I don’t want this, Sir… I- I can still be- I can still be useful!” The child sobbed out, finding himself becoming desperate. The squirming had grown to be more akin to writhing and thrashing, crying and panting while trying to fight against the restraints on his forehead and neck. His skin was growing hot under the straps, irritated by the friction of his constant movement. The doctor sighed, picking up a small vial and a syringe from the metal tray upon the table. He filled the barrel of the syringe with the fluid from the bottle, and flicked it to eliminate any air bubbles. Once the needle had been prepared, he took out a sterile wipe.

Moving over to his subject, he loosened the restraints on his right arm in order to turn it around. The paler, soft flesh of his inner arm was exposed, faintly scarred by needle tracks from previous injections. The straps were tightened yet again, and Q continued to fight. He seemed ashamed: his cheeks were red and he refused to meet the doctor’s eyes. He’d sworn that he wouldn’t act up - this had been coming for months now, and he was more than prepared for it. But now it was actually happening, and he couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so afraid of it all. The doctor cleaned up his subject’s arm with the sterile wipe, and held the arm steady as he injected the muscle relaxant.

While he dubbed it a “muscle relaxant”, it was more of a paralytic drug. It made the movement of his body rather hard, and it worked wonders to keep him from endangering himself or others during experiments or procedures.

Now all but still in his seat, Q pitifully cried, still trying to avoid the gaze of the doctor.

“I know, but think of how much you’ve done for me… How much you’ve done for science. None of this has been in vain, my dear… You were greater than any other subject of mine. And I’m going to miss you, darling. Without an iota of a doubt, I’m going to miss you more than anything.” The doctor’s soothing voice and calming words left the child in a worse state than before. His heart ached. He was completely miserable. The doctor took pity on him. With a soft, sympathetic smile, he turned away again.

He returned this time with two metal eyelid retractors, and briefly set them upon the table next to the chair. Using a tissue, he wiped away the tears upon his subject’s face and used a damp cloth to soothe his puffy eyes. When he was finished, he planted a gentle kiss upon Q’s cheek before turning his attention to the tools. He manoeuvred the first retractor into the boy’s left eye, smiling as he gently eased the arms apart from one another. For a moment, he admired the appearance of his young subject’s eye, spread wide open by the small contraption. In due time, he moved onto the right eye, fitting it with the second of the two retractors. He smiled at his subject. He’d stopped crying by now, but he wasn’t all too sure that he could even cry like that. The pitiful boy looked distraught, looking down so he didn’t have to look at the doctor in such an embarrassing way. Even after having been seen in every possible position and predicament by the doctor, meeting his gaze while having them forcibly pried open with retractors. Despite his shame, his penis was becoming hard. The doctor had noticed his growing erection almost immediately.

“How does it feel, Q? Does it feel good?” He asked, giving his subject a playful grin. The boy managed to smile sadly through a couple of sniffles.  
“Uh-huh… It feels good…” The child mumbled, still attempting to look anywhere but the doctor’s face.  
“Good boy… Now don’t panic, I’m just going to give you some eye drops. The ones that make you feel good? - You know the ones.”

After a short trip to his cabinet of vials, concoctions and miscellaneous substances, the doctor returned with a translucent, brown liquid in a dropper bottle. He returned to his subject’s side and gave him yet another smile and yet another kiss on the cheek.  
“Such a good boy. Do you want me to take care of your little issue, first?” The doctor gestured to Q’s penis, still hard from the humiliation of all the attention. The boy hummed a soft “mhm”, and pushed his hips up to offer his twitching cock to the doctor.

The chair reclined at the push of a button, tilting the boy back into a near-horizontal position so that he was gazing up at the ceiling. The doctor took the boy’s penis in one hand and began stroking it. With his free hand he drew some of the fluid out using the pipette, and dropped it into Q’s left eye. Another drop followed, in his right eye. It stung momentarily, but when the pain dulled, the child’s system was flooded with a calming warmth, leaving him in a pure state of quiet bliss while the doctor continued to slowly stroke his cock.  
“It feels good, doesn’t it? How do your eyes feel?”  
“I-It’s good… It feels really good, doctor. All of-- All of it feels good…”

Before long, Q could feel himself coming to a rolling boil as the doctor edged him, forcing him ever closer to his climax, building up to the agonising point of orgasm. At last, the boy let out an elated scream as his own cum shot up against his heaving belly. The doctor kissed his subject’s soft stomach, and collected some of the semen in a small vial. He set it aside, and cleared away the remaining fluid with a wipe.

The doctor fixed the chair’s position so that Q was sat upright once again. He delicately removed the retractors from under the boy’s eyelids, and smiled at him yet again.  
“You’re very good for me, aren’t you? Let’s start getting ready now.”

Now that Q was a lot calmer and a lot less troubled by the prospect of his oncoming death, the doctor could begin work. Withdrawing two long, thin, metal needles from the tray of instruments, he explained to his subject what he was “getting ready” for.

“I’m going to be slipping these needles into your pretty, little head. Juuust so that they poke into your brain. Then, once we’re both ready, I’ll be giving you a nice shock to put you right to sleep. How does that sound? Do you want that?” Lust masked behind his hesitant voice, the subject responded,  
“Yes sir… I- I want that… Please…”  
“Good boy…”

Taking a comb from a separate tray, the doctor brushed a neat parting in the boy’s hair to make space for the entry points of the needles. He used a permanent marker to mark out the points in which he’d be inserting either needle, then smiled while admiring his work. Q’s right arm was rotated again so that it remained in its resting position under the restraints.

He sterilised the needles, one after the other, and quickly disposed of the wipes he used to do so.  
“Hold onto the arms of the chair for me, okay, darling? This’ll be quick.” The doctor warned, and his subject complied. The needles made their entries one after the other through the boy’s skull and into his brain. Once united, the sharp tips of the needles touched one another, burrowed deep inside of the child’s greymatter. Rather than any sort of scream, cry or even noise of discomfort, Q found himself hopelessly trying to catch a giggle amidst the two moans that punctuated the entrance of either rod.  
“Mm? Did that feel good, Q?” The doctor asked, rubbing the boy’s shoulders while he waited for a reply. The response came slightly delayed, but he eventually received it.  
“Yes, Doctor… I-It felt… It felt really nice…”

The table holding the instruments was wheeled over, behind the seat where the boy eagerly awaited his death. The doctor lifted the power pack up onto the uppermost shelf, replacing the tray previously containing the syringe, needles, retractors and wipes. He wired up two alligator clips to the power pack, connecting them to the needles.

“Okay, darling, I’m going to turn on the electricity now. I’m going to be killing you. What do you think of that? Do you like thinking about me killing you, dear?” This time, the doctor received a far more eager, quicker reply.  
“Yes- Yes, please. Please doctor! I want you-- I want you to kill me! Please!”  
“Good boy… Mm, I really will miss you. Not sure I’ll ever find a toy as obedient, as cute, as… Simply perfect as you.”

The doctor shared a kiss with his subject, embracing him for a moment before he returned to his space behind the seat.  
“Goodnight, Q, darling.”  
“Ah- Uhm-- Goodnight, Doctor! I- I love you--!!”

The boy’s voice stammered into an overjoyed shriek, his entire body jolting as the electricity sparked through his brain, sending stars hurtling through his mind the moment he felt the orgasmic release of death. After a delightful moment of his muscles all contracting at once, they relaxed. And there was everlasting bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> \- sorry abt my absence of over a year ;; i've not even been that busy i just have writer's block almost indefinitely.  
> \- wrote this up in a couple of hours while pining over the idea of being a mad scientist's test subject <3  
> \- it's been almost two years since i last posted on AO3, hope you guys can see the improvements at least- uh- somewhere (☍﹏⁰)


End file.
